What More Do I Need?
"What More Do I Need?" is the 94th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan Susan and Jackson restart their relationship. They promise each other that they will not have sex until their 4th date, and in the meantime they get to know each other better. During their dates, there are various opportunities to have sex, but both Jackson and Susan resist the temptation. In their 4th date, Susan noticed the portrait of her painted by Jackson and she is touched by it. Lynette Lynette confronts Tom after she thought he is having an affair. They both misunderstood each other, but the situation is immediately resolved when Lynette realizes that Porter is the one who is having sex with Anne. Lynette and Tom ask Porter to end the relationship via the phone, but Porter refuses, fearing that Mr. Schilling might pick up the phone. During a PTA meeting, Anne asks the parents to become chaperons to the school prom. Lynette goes to the restroom and while Anne talks to her there, Lynette loses her temper and attacks Anne. Anne later confesses to Porter that she is pregnant. Porter decides to flee with Anne. Bree Bree and Orson caught their employee, Charlie stealing money after installing the security camera in their test kitchen and he is fired. Later, Bree and Orson have sex in the test kitchen after they announce good news about their business. However, things turn sour when Andrew tells them that Charlie had stole the surveillance tape that contains a couple having sex and demands $2000 in return. Thinking that the couple might be them, Bree asks Andrew to get the tape at all costs. After Andrew, Bree and Orson view the tape, they discover that Katherine and Mike are the ones having sex. Bree later confronts Katherine about Katherine and Mike's relationship. Bree reminds Katherine that Susan is her oldest friend in the neighborhood and she doesn't want her to ruin their friendship, while Katherine does not see this as a problem as Susan is now dating Jackson and she is content. Gabrielle Gaby and her family spend their weekend in Virginia's house. Virginia asked them to stay overnight in her house, Carlos is reluctant, whereas Gaby agrees without hesitation. While the Solises watch a movie, Virginia joins in by cuddling with Gaby and Carlos in the bed, which makes them very uncomfortable. The next morning, Gaby is shocked when Virginia asks the girls to call her "Grandma", Gaby freaks out and decides to leave. During Celia's birthday party, Virginia drops by to fetch Celia to go buy a doll. Gaby refused and after Virginia's insistence, Gaby lost her patience and shoos her out. Furious, Virginia called the country club's manager to get Carlos fired. Edie Meanwhile, Karen McCluskey and Roberta investigate Dave's background. Roberta finds out through his phone records that there is a number that he calls repeatedly every month. They discover that particular number belongs to Dr. Heller, a criminal psychologist. They attempt to call Dr. Heller posing as an insurance company, planning to get any information from Dr. Heller but failed. However, Dr. Heller is shocked to learn that Dave is currently in Fairview, and decides to book a plane there in the end of the episode. Production The episode was written by Matt Berry and directed by Larry Shaw. Reception "What More Do I Need?" received very positive reviews from fans and critics. Trivia *The title comes from a song by Stephen Sondheim from the musical Saturday Night. *Although credited, Max Carver (Preston Scavo), Joshua Logan Moore (Parker Scavo) and Kendall Applegate (Penny Scavo) do not appear in this episode. *Unlike other networks that may delay programming for sports programming that may run over, Desperate Housewives may not be delayed because of such. That led to outcries after the Checker O'Reilly Auto Parts 500km at Phoenix International Raceway, which was running over because of a rain delay and a late-race red flag, was pushed to ESPN2 in the Eastern and Central Time Zones to protect this episode, leading to a complaint about another Heidi Game ruse. *The Solises and Mrs. Hildebrand were watching the 2007 movie Surf's Up, which was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. Episode connections Episode references Episode allusions *Brandon, Virginia's waiter, walks into the swimming pool, fully dressed in formal wear. ("Pilot") Bloopers and continuity errors *When Lynette gets up from the PTA meeting to go the bathroom, she has her purse on her shoulder. After she confronts Mrs. Schilling and storms out of the bathroom, she is no longer carrying her purse. *When Mrs. McCluskey is talking to her sister on the couch, she has a plate in her left hand and some papers in her right, when Roberta rips the papers out of her hands, the plate is gone and is replaced by a sandwich. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5